Nana7
|image = File:Avatar61452_5.gif |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = Nana |joindate = July 2011 |firstmafia = Harry Potter Mafia III |alias = - |wikiname = Nana7 |merits = Player, MVP, hostess, mod, wiki hero |awards = see awards section |hosted = Easter Egg Mafia, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime, Mafia All Stars II, Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 |cohosted = Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire, Trainer's Manual Mafia X, Dual Personality Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Harry Potter Mafia III (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire *Easter Egg Mafia *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 *Smiley Mafia *Mafia Noir *Game of Detectives *Furball Mafia *Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again *Choose Your Own Wincon 2 Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since July 2011 * Prefers playing as Other,Indy or hosting * Favourite part of Mafia: trying to figure out who is who, and watching * Known flaws: ?? * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club Currently on BD with this avatar Awards and Commendations * MVP of Smiley Mafia * MVP of Halloween Mafia III * MVP of Game of Detectives * MVP of Furball Mafia * MVP of Exam Mania Mafia 2 * MVP of Choose Your Own Wincon 2 * MVP of Literary Mafia * Won Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011 * Won Best Mafia Player 2012 * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011 * Nominated for Best Newbie 2011 * Nominated for Most Active 2011 * Nominated for Best Mafia Game (SCMUA) 2011 * Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011 * Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire (with Aaryan) *Easter Egg Mafia (with Auramyna) *Trainer's Manual Mafia X (with MissKitten) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime *Mafia All Stars II *Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 *Dual Personality Mafia (with Mewminator)) Games to come: *Sesame Street Mafia Mafia Record Overall 24-19 Goodie 9-10 *Era 6.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost - Survived *#Sholay Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VI- Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia III - Won - Survived, MVP *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N3 *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Survived *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Survived *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia - Won - Survived *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N2 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N1 Baddie 5-5 *Era 6.2 BD *#Harry Potter Mafia III - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Won - Ghosted N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VII - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Won - Lynched D1 Indy 5-0 *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - survived, MVP *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - survived *#Chemistry Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Won & left game N4 *#Literary Mafia - Won - survived Other Faction 5-4 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Won - survived *#Sin City - Won - Killed N1 *#Game of Detectives - Won N3 and left game, MVP *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Died at end. *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Died N2 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N3 *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N5, MVP *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N7' ' ', MVP *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - won and left the game on N4, MVP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6